Rise of the Shadows
by JackFrostRoxs
Summary: Slowly Pitch starts to come back to his full power. 'You can't kill fear! I'll always be here in the darkest part of your mind. Fear never really goes away. So you better watch your back.' Sequel to A Flash of Gold
1. Chapter 1

**LOOKS LIKE I'M BACK EVERYONE! HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! ENJOY THE FIRST PART OF THE SEQUEL TO A FLASH OF GOLD...  
**

**Prologue**

Darkness. That's the first thing I could remember. It was dark... and it was cold and I was scared. Then...then I saw the Moon. It was so big, so bright... It seemed to, chase the darkness away. And when it did... I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will. A dark chuckle echoed from the pitch black forest, causing Jack to turn around.

"Darkness?" A man rose from the shadows. Or what looked like a figure of a man. "That's the first thing you remember Frost? I intend to make you scared like this night again. And you _will _fear me Frost." The man clasped his hands behind his back. "Believe me you will be so scared in your last moments…how ironic that the first thing you _saw _will be the last thing you _see._" He paused. "It'll be pitch black. The shadows will consume you." He looked at the hole in the ice. "You better be scared, because I'm coming for you Jack." Jack watched and was sucked somewhere else.

Something wrapped around his neck, slamming him roughly into a wall. "I'm going to make you pay." His hand tightened at my throat and I desperately clung at his hands. "Goodbye Jack." My eyes widen more as I saw his other hand pull back, a knife in it. It is thrust forward and I jerk up. Waking with sweat on my forehead.

**Chapter 1: The North Pole**

**(The Workshop)**

Jack had jerked forward from the nightmare and got up from his bed only to wince. It had been seven months since they had defeated Pitch. The wound had long since been 'healed'. But that didn't mean Jack hadn't been scarred, literally and figuratively scarred.

A red line still clearly visible from the scythe that had been run through him, Jack shuddered at the thought and continued walking through the quiet hallways of the workshop. It had been seven months…seven months of restless nights. Jack sighed and continued on. _Off to find North…_

**(Flashback POV)**

_I will get past the Yeti's this time; I _will _get past the yetis this time! _Jack flew even faster towards the glowing workshop. He was about to reach the doors when he was flung backwards.

Something had a hold of the back of his hoodie.

"Blafagrah." The Yeti's eyes narrowed and he continued to speak the cryptic gibberish. "Jarc Fraga. Yoa agarn."

Jack sighed in annoyance, "Hey Phil." Once again he had been caught. But hey...this was Phil, he'd try smooth talking him into letting him in, not like he had never tried that before. "What's this? The fourteenth time is it? I don't suppose a big furry...Yeti..."

_More like carpet..._

"Like you, with so much...authority, would _escort_ me through the workshop?"

Phil smiles at the praise, then, to Jack's disappointment, realized what was going on. He grumbled angrily and held onto the winter spirit's hoodie tighter walking away from the workshop. "Oh come on Phil. Not even one little peek?" Jack remembered back to when he came up with Phillip's name.

Yes, Phil was short for Philip. For warlike, but Phil was just faster to say, it made trying and bargain, with him once he had been caught at the Workshop's gates, hence the word _trying_. Phil could be very vicious, that's why the 'warlike' meaning worked. It fit. A little _too_ perfectly.

Phil glared at the winter spirit and Jack sighed. "I can show myself the way out, I know it well enough." He looked at the ground. "You can set me down now." The Yeti thought about it for a second then hesitantly set down Jack. Right as his feet touched the ground the boy immediately took off...towards the workshop, once again.

Phil was in a rage. _Goodness child. I swear when I get my hands on you-!_

Jack rushed to the door, pausing for a mere moment before pulling the handle of the door. It only opened a small crack, not nearly wide enough to see anything, before a big furry hand slammed it shut again.

...

**(The Workshop)**

Jack continued through the workshop hovering over the ground, too tired from the lack of actual sleep to truly walk.

Dragging his staff behind him, letting frost gather on the floor behind him. While continuing on his way many elves slipped and fell, the bells tinkling as they crashed to the ground. He stopped and poked his head through a door. "Phil? North?"

...

**(Flashback POV)**

Phil stepped in front of the doors and leaned close to Jack's face, growling loudly. Jack lifted his shoulders, innocence entering his voice. "Yes?"

The Yeti huffed angrily in Jack's face, reaching behind him and plucking off of his feet by his frosted hoodie once again. "Hey!" Jack swung his free arm, clutching the neck of his hoodie with the hand that also held his staff. "Come on Phil, I just wanted a peek." He crossed his arms as he was reluctantly flung over the Yeti's shoulder, and Phil proceeded forward, trudging through the falling snow that was now beginning to fall harder.

"You're no fun." A flash of color catches Jack's eye and he looks up, only to be lifted up again.

"Hey!" The winter spirit's cries of protest fell on deaf ears. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the portal swirling. "No…don't you dare Phil, don't you-"

The Yeti smiled as he tossed the winter spirit into the portal destined for the city of Burgess. "Harrumph." _Now that…was fun. _Phil thought. He then turned and walked back to his post, just in case Jack decided to come back.

...

**(The Workshop)**

Jack walked into the room and looked around. Turning around Jack saw Phil walk by the door and he jumped back to into the hallway. "Phil!"

Jack smiled chuckling to himself as he saw the Yeti. "Hey Phil, you know where North is?"

He responded in a series of jumbled mishmash words.

Jack nodded, pretending to understand. Phil just rolled his eyes and pointed to North's personal workshop. "Thanks." The winter spirit smiles and the furry Yeti waved him away.

…

Jack opened North's workshop door and poked his head through the opening. "North?"

Jack laughed quietly as he saw the Guardian of Wonder sleeping on his toy prototype desk with his mouth open, and a small trail of drool on his beard. Yet his wonder filled eyes were still _open_, staring blankly in front of him. _Is he even asleep?_ Jack walked over to him and gently poked North's shoulder with his staff.

North's eyes widened and he jolted awake. "Pitch! He's..he's back!"

Jack was taken aback and he looked at North, concerned. "How do you know?"

"I feel it. In my belly!" He stood up grabbing his shashkas. "Although belly may have had some help from nightmare."

The winter spirit looked at him with wide eyes. North had had a nightmare too?

…


	2. Chapter 2: You must rule

**FIRST OFF, I AM EXTREMELY ****EXTREMELY**** SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE. I WAS NOT ABLE TO USE THE COMPUTER FOR THE LONGEST TIME, AND I WAS PLAGUED WITH THE EVIL VIRUS. YES *SHUDDERS* WRITERS BLOCK.**

** SO FORGIVE ME FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER (ALTHOUGH IT IS A LOT LONGER THAN MOST OF MY CHAPTERS) AND FORGIVE ME IF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THE BEST OF MY WORK. I TRIED MY HARDEST. I LOVE HEARING YOUR REVIEWS; THEY ARE WHAT KEPT ME GOING THROUGH THE MONTH. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY SEQUEL TO FLASH OF GOLD: RISE OF THE DARKNESS. READ, AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: "You must rule…"

**(The Workshop)**

North turned to Jack. "Why you come? Wish to speak with me?"

Jack waved his question away. "It's nothing."

The Guardian of Wonder raised a brow in disbelief, but decided it best not to push yet. Jack had been through much. He needed his space, and time to heal from wounds that North knew had not been healed. "Then we must get other Guardians. We must warn them...again." North placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and led him out of the room. "I hope you know you can come to me Jack, for anything."

Jack nodded slowly and stepped in front of him, "I know. Let's just get the other Guardians."

North wished he could help. Winter _did _officially start in two weeks, and Jack and his fun times were needed in the children of the world. And he was needed by them. The children needed the snow, they needed _Jack_. North knew that the winter spirit was faking it the past seven months, but how much longer could he keep it up? And one other question still remained.

How would Jack be able to bring snow and fun times if he was still terrified of the darkness surrounding him?

…

**(LOST MEMORY POV)**

A small boy with black hair and green eyes, raced through the moonlit forest looking back at a blurred figure behind him.

"Pitch!" A chuckle sounded through the forest. "Slow down! I can't keep up."

Pitch smiled, "That's why I won't, you've got to learn to be faster Nathaniel, or you'll never be able to fulfill everything we've dreamed about!" He stopped and turned to the golden haired boy who was now catching up.

"But that's just the thing, that won't happen for years; it may not even happen in our lifetime! It's the Golden Age Pitch. There's no danger out there" Nathaniel grinned stopping next to Pitch. "So there's no need to worry right now." He nudged Pitch's shoulder. "It'll come when it comes."

The dark haired boy's eyebrows rose. "Nate, I've heard the rumors and I know you have too. It doesn't sound pretty. Darkness…" The boy shuddered.

"That's just what they are Pitch, rumors. So stop fretting about it and let's have some fun! We did come here for a reason didn't we?"

Ringing laughter echoed through the trees. "Well duh. Why else would we get up this early? I don't do it for nothing so we better hurry! Race ya again. Ready, go!" The boy latched onto the nearest tree and began to climb the bark, pulling himself up branch by branch.

"No fair!" Nathaniel struggled for a sturdy hold against a small branch on the same tree but managed to pull himself up. As he reached a good height of approximately forty feet off the forest floor he stopped. "Pitch?" He glanced around. "Pitch where are you?"

Pitch swung upside down from the branch above the other boy, facing him face to face. "Boo!"

Nathaniel's eyes widened and he almost lost his grip on the branch his breathing coming out in gasps. "D-Don't…do that! You know how much that scares me!"

The dark haired boy just laughed. "Which makes it all the more fun to do to you!" He swung down from the branch and landed next to his friend. "But I am sorry for frightening you."

Blue eyes rolled. "Oh you enjoy it, but we're friends, so I'll forgive you anyways."

Pitch smiled. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you Nathaniel."

"You'd be a good for nothing trouble maker." Nathaniel chuckled softly. "Which is why I think you're so awesome."

Pitch bowed as well as he could while holding onto a branch. "I will take that as a compliment. Thank you." He glanced up as light began to touch the horizon. "Now shut up and look. It's coming."

Both boys watched in awe as the glowing golden orb began to rise into the sky. Pitch looked in wonder as he marveled the light from the sun banishing the dark of night forcing it back into the shadows. He smiled as the warmth of the sun's rays began to touch his skin.

"See Nathaniel. Even if Darkness comes, we have a powerful weapon against it. Light. The light always comes; and no matter what, because darkness never wins and that's true because the negative energy will cost in the end. Light will always find its way through the shadows. Even in the darkest of times."

…

**(PITCH'S LAIR)**

Pitch paced in front of his throne running a hand through his black hair.

_"Humiliated...cast out...alone. It's all because of the Guardians. Those repulsive fools, made a _fool _out of you"_' The Nightmare King scowled and stopped his pacing, listening to the voices as they continued.

_"The world needs you, the world relies on YOU. The Guardians are ruling this planet, making the people inhabiting this planet weak. Making them stoop to their level. They make them weak through their wonder. Their hope, dreams, memories and'_ the voice paused and placed more malice into the next word, "_Fun. You are needed by the world. You must protect the people by strengthening them through 'fear'. You must defeat the Guardians and rule the people of this world through fear! You _must _rule." _The voices stopped for another moment a touch of glee in the tone of their next sentence.

_"The plan is already in motion…"_

_…_


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleigh

**THIS TOOK WAY, WAY, ****_WAY_** **LONGER THAN EXPECTED. BUT SO MANY DIFFERENT THINGS POPPED UP, AND WELL, IT JUST GOT CRAZY BUSY IN MY LIFE. HOPEFULLY NOW THAT I'M OUT OF SCHOOL, AND IT'S SUMMERTIME I'LL BE ABLE TO WORK ON THIS STORY AND GIVE YOU QUICKER UPDATES ON IT.**

HEADS UP FOR EVERYONE, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ FLASH OF GOLD, YOU MAY WANT TO GO BACK AND READ IT, BECAUSE SOMEONE *COUGH* NATHANIEL *COUGH* IS IN THERE. I WAS SURPRISED NO ONE COMMENTED ON THAT. IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHO NATHANIEL IS (SEEING AS HE IS MY CHARACTER) GO BACK JUST TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY. 

**ORIGINALLY THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE LONGER, BUT YOU GUYS HAVE WAITED SO LONG I FIGURED I BETTER GIVE IT TO YOU NOW. **

**AND I'M RAMBLING…AGAIN I AM REALLY SORRY! YOUR REVIEWS HAVE BEEN THE MOTIVATION I'VE NEEDED TO UPDATE, SO KEEP BEING AWESOME! READ, REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

Chapter 3:

(The North Pole)

"Jack, let us call Guardians." North said as he trudged through the floor filled with pointy, cookie licking, elves, toward the workshop control panel. North looked down at them with a determined look still on his face. "Why always under boots!? Move, MOVE!" The elves scattered stumbling over each other to get out of his way. The spirit of wonder sighed in relief, some of the weight coming off his shoulders. "Thank you. Now" He paused looking at Jack. "Do you want honors?"

Jack looked up from shaking his staff an elf biting it on the end, also stopping what it was doing, looking at North with wide eyes. "Nah." He jerked the piece of wood to the side, catching the elf off guard, flinging it into the air sideways. "I'll pass."

North shrugged. "Okay, suit self." The older Guardian gripped the handle of the button and turned it, pushing it down.

A burst of light rushed through the room, leaving through the open hatch in the ceiling and spread across the globe, reaching the other Guardians.

"They should be here soon." North sat down on a control chair rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Jack. I must ask favor of you."

Jack walked over to him. "Yeah, sure what is it?"

North took his hands away from his face and looked at Jack. "You said you knew Pitch's daughter was still alive yes?" The winter spirit nodded and North continued. "Do you know where exactly she is, or anything about her that might be good to know now?" At this the spirit paused and raised a brow. "I...I don't know North. Nathaniel didn't tell me that part. Only that she was now Mother Nature, a very powerful spirit and that she was Pitch's daughter. Sorry, but I don't know where she is."

"Is okay I know how to find her. But we will get to that when others arrive." As if on cue the Sandman came drifting in, his head lolling slightly in a dreamlike state. North stood. "Sandy! You're here, good, now where others?" A large hole appeared next to the Sandman, two ears popping up before Bunnymund jumped out of the hole. "Again North, really mate. What is it this time?"

"First, its closer to Christmas than Easter this time, and back to course of core. Pitch has returned." North exaggerated his movements, spreading his arms wide.

"Already mate? It's only been nine months, no offense but he can't have gained back his power that quickly. It took him millennia last time."

A bright voice echoed through the workshop, "Pitch? Again?" Tooth flew into view with four other mini-fairies. Baby Tooth happened to be one of them and she flitted over to Jack chirping happily. Jack smiled at her. "I missed you too Baby Tooth."

North turned their attention back to the problem at hand. "Any of you had nightmares, or unrestful sleep?" the jolly man stole a glance at Jack, having have heard him wake screaming on occasion and wander the hallways at strange hours in the night. "Bunny?"

"No mate; my sleeps been normal." the Pooka looked over at the little golden man. "And I take that as a sign that Sandy has to"

North stroked his beard. "Hmm."

Jack looked at him "What are you thinking North?"

"I do not yet know Jack. But first, we must find Keeper of Hours. He can help us."

"Whoa whoa mate, slow down. Father Time? How could he," Bunnymund wove his hand to the side "help us?"

Jack knew where North was going with this. "It's the only way we'll be able to find Pitch's daughter..Mother Nature."

Tooth froze momentarily in the air feathers perking up, her orders to the mini fairies stopping. "You're telling me we have to find the daughter of the man that stole my fairies? I can't say me and Mother Nature have always been on steady ground."

"Yes, I know she doesn't always come to terms-"

"Wait, slow down, you all have met her before?" Jack looked at the other Guardians stunned.

"Was long time ago; we'll tell another time. But now we must find Father Time." The next words came with a flick of his hand. "To the sleigh!"

Bunny groans. "Do we really 'ave to?"

"Come on Cottontail. It'll be _fun_. Just like last time." Jack smirked and Bunny gave him a glare.

"You know bloody well the last time was not fun."

Jack gave out a half laugh. "Oh but it was! Go on and guess why?" Bunny didn't respond, but folded his arms in irritation instead. He knew the kid had been through a lot the past few months, but he couldn't help it if he still got on his nerves, he knew too well which buttons to push. "Because I was there! And I _am_ fun!"

Tooth flew between them before anything could break out. "Okay, Bunny, just one more time. We need to get there quickly, and we need to stay together. If Pitch really is back in power we need to say in a group. We're more powerful that way. Plus, we don't want him picking us off one by one"

Bunny reluctantly nods arms crossed. "Fine; but I am not sitting next to 'im." Bunny glanced at Jack with a toss of his head, who in return gave him an innocent smile; Sandy who was beside him gave a silent chuckle and image of Bunny frightened forming above his head. "Ah, rack of you two!" Jack gave Sandy thumbs up and they all made their way to the sleigh.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

**Sorry again for making you all wait so long for this update. People are still reading this, right? I had it written but fanfiction wasn't working for me and then I went on a two week long trip, so it just made it that much harder to actually update it. School starts in little less than a month for me, (why much school be so cruel?! Where did the summer go?) so I don't know, either updates will be faster of they'll be slower. **

**But no need to worry, I promise that I will finish this story. It may start slowly at first, but it will pick up speed. I know where I want to go with the story; (Trust me, I have a lot planned for this) I'm just not entirely sure how to get there. If any of you have any ideas, go ahead and tell me and I'll see what I can do. Same with questions, I will answer questions you may have if you are lost or confused or just want to talk. Come to me and I'll respond. **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this update, I was gonna try and make it longer, but you had already waited so long! Please read and review! Your reviews always make my day. You guys are just so nice and make me feel so good about myself and my writing, helping me feel like my writing isn't, well, a pile of junk to say it nicely. **

…

Chapter 4: Arriving

(The Guardians)

The Guardians had landed deep within a forest. Bunny had had an awful time throughout the flight and had shakingly hopped out of the sleigh quickly taking the lead, as Sandy smiling wide as ever, followed behind him.

Jack was twirling his staff absently, walking by Tooth's side, Bunny and Sandy ahead, and North taking the tail end of the group after making sure the reindeer were okay.

"So what do we do about Pitch?"

Tooth's feathers ruffled at Jack's question, "It seems he has forgotten Jack; Forgotten who he was, before all of this happened." She motioned to the side with her arm for emphasis.

Jack's steps faltered slightly. "So like what happened to me? Where I didn't know who I was, or why I was here?" Tooth simply nodded at this and Jack continued. "How do you know that for sure? Maybe he's playing us. Or it's just a fight for more power again."

"It's not."

"Well, then how do you know Tooth?" Tooth stopped flying forward, her wings beating rapidly behind her as she stayed hovering above the ground.

"I looked in his memories Jack"

A look of surprise crossed the winter spirit's face. "And how'd you do that? Don't you need a tooth from the person?"

Tooth took in a deep breath. "The night we fought Pitch, where you...where we almost lost you." She paused when Jack shuddered, memories of his second death flowing through him freely. Tooth looked at him concern covering her features.

"It's okay Tooth, you can tell me..."

The Guardian of Memories nodded and continued cautiously through her tale. "That night, I punched Pitch-"

Jack stopped her smiling, trying hard not to burst into a laugh. "You did? Wish I could've seen that. I would have definitely brought a camera."

Tooth laughed. "Yeah, it felt pretty good. Anyway, when I punched him, a tooth flew out of his mouth landing on the ground. Baby Tooth saw it, and well she collected it for me. After we got you back to the Pole and helped patch you back up, we all went our separate ways. Except North of course, and went back to our duties. Although, Bunny did stay a little longer, he wanted to make sure you were alright."

Jack smirked slightly at this. "Cottontail really does care."

"Yes, he does Jack." The fairy smiled and the two slowly started to move again. "When I got back to my palace, Baby Tooth showed me what she had found; Pitch's tooth. I was so surprised; I didn't know what to do. Here was a powerful tooth in my hands, that would tell me about our enemy, and I had no clue what to do with it. I guess curiosity just took over and got the better of me and, well...I opened them up."

"You looked at his memories?"

She nodded. "Yes Jack. I watched all of them." Shame laced her voice and Jack could sense something more. Sadness?

"Can you tell me?"

Before she could respond, North who had been behind them placed a large hand on Jack's shoulder. "Perhaps we do later. We are here my fellow Guardians." Jack startled as North placed his hand on him, but shook it off and looked around.

"But there are just trees North, I don't see anything else."

North beamed giving a hearty chuckle. "That's cause you're not looking my boy." Patting his belly knowingly he looked at Jack. "Remember?" He spread his wonder filled eyes apart, much like he had when he had given Jack "The Center" talk. "Big eyes!"

Sandy drifted back to the group his head bobbing slightly through his tiredness as Bunny hopping behind him. "I don't bloody see anything either North. It looks like a dead end." Bunny stopped by the group crossing his furry arms.

North walked to a line of trees. "Bunny, you must not lose hope." The pooka frowned slightly as his own center was used against him. "Welcome my dear friends…" North paused for effect and put all his weight against the knot of a tree. After a moment, a puzzled expression crossed the toy maker's face and he laughed. "Sorry my friends, is wrong tree." The other four watched confused still as he moved to a tree across from the one previous, placing his hand on a knot under one of the low hanging branches.

"Now you may be welcome..." He paused again, "To Santoff Claussen!" North said in his booming voice.

The other Guardians all looked at each other uncertain, before Jack spoke up. "Well come on slowpokes. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

…


End file.
